


burned, cooled

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslashficlets Sappho Prompt Table Challenge [7]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, POV Pepper Potts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 08:04:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8155060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: “Honey, you might not realize this,” Pepper says, craning her neck to watch Claire over the back of the sofa, “but you take my temperature twice a day.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the DW FemslashFiclets Sappho Drabble Cycle prompt #9: [you came and I was crazy for you](http://fsf-mod.dreamwidth.org/1900.html#cutid2).

“Honey, you might not realize this,” Pepper says, craning her neck to watch Claire over the back of the sofa, “but you take my temperature twice a day.”

Claire pauses where she’s heading into the kitchen with their empty coffee mugs and dessert plates. Then she turns to the sink, laughing. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Pepper grins as she swipes at her iPad, clicking through a spate of e-mails about the interview Tony did with _Popular Mechanics for Kids._ “Oh, don’t play coy with me. You don’t have to be a nurse to know the old tricks.”

Claire comes back into the living room—her own living room in her little Hell’s Kitchen apartment, the living room that is fast becoming Pepper’s favorite place in the world. “And what trick,” she says, leaning to do rest her chin on Pepper’s head, “would that be?”

“Lean back,” Pepper says, and then arches her neck to look straight up at Claire. She reaches up, tucking Claire’s dark hair behind her ears. “Every morning and every night, what do you do?”

Claire bites her lip, knowing she’s been caught. Cradling Pepper’s hands in hers, she ducks down and presses a kiss against the center of Pepper’s forehead, a tender brush of lips only half a beat longer than a peck. “Busted.”

Pepper laughs and sets her iPad aside, turning on the sofa to face Claire. “My mom used to do that all the time. She said lips were the most sensitive part of the body, and they could always sense when someone had a fever.”

“Your mom’s a smart lady,” Claire says. She pulls Pepper in for a hug, wrapping her tight in her arms. Everything about Claire is everything Pepper needs. She’s strong and stable, a woman who knows how valuable and burdening a high-stress job can be, but she’s also soft and gentle. She doesn’t wear makeup and she eats dessert every night, something Pepper never imagined doing before she joined in. “I still worry,” Claire murmurs. “I’ve seen enough weird-ass medical miracles in the past year for me to earn the right to worry.”

Pepper nods, snuggling into the crook of Claire’s neck. Claire knows all about the Extremis incident, how Pepper is treated but not technically cured, how there’s a core of warmth inside of her that will never be extinguished. “I love it,” she says. “Keep checking.”

“Every morning and every night,” Claire agrees.


End file.
